Sonic and the Chaos Opal
by Zerolr
Summary: Setting: Post Sonic Adventure 2. A gem with the power to change animals into humans? A hidden secret of Ancient Echidna discovered... KnuxTikalxRouge SonicxAmy TailsxCream ShadowxRouge. Drama/Action/Romance. Updated Chap 4!
1. Animal Changing Machine

_

* * *

_

"All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their original creators. The original characters and plot are the property of the creator. The fan-fiction author is in no way associated/affiliated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended."

* * *

**Sonic and the Chaos Opal**

* * *

~ Setting: Post Sonic Adventure 2 ~

* * *

"_**This is not simply my way, my own style, **_

_**Gotta get a hold of my life.**_

_**I wanna fly high.**_

_**So I can reach the highest of all the heavens**__." _

- Tails' Theme -

* * *

Chapter one - The Animal Changing Machine

* * *

After defeating the Biolizard, all things were starting to wrap it self up like presents. Rouge left, no one really knowing where she was off to, perhaps to sever all ties to the government. Knuckles departed as well, returning to his rightful place at Angel Island protecting his beloved Master Emerald. Tails decided to start this time in an attempt to make a name for himself. Sonic, quickly followed up by Amy, went back home—to nights under a swinging hammock. During those lazy days Sonic ran, with no destination, no goal. He ran just to run. Everything slowly returned to the way it was before as if nothing ever really happened.

Winter came; the snow fell heavy that year. Amy on occasion stood outside in her cute little puffy coat watching the snowflakes descend like small little faeries to the ground. She looked up towards the sky and sighed.

"Oh Sonic," she whispered.

The gang made this little solemn grave commemorated to the unlikely hero—Shadow. The one who was misunderstood. At first they stopped frequently to pay their respects but slowly one by one, that amount decreased to only Sonic. And during this snowy day, Sonic stood watching the small stone slab that stood as a remnant of the "Faker".

"Stupid ass," he mumbled, "Why did you have to go on and die like that ....Stupid ass"

Sonic closed his eyes and clenched his fists. It was all a misunderstanding. Shadow the entire time acted only as a tool that carried out Gerald Robotnick's last wishes. He had his own pains and inner conflicts—in other words, he was one of us, one of the good guys. Sure, he was a little dark, but the moment he starts hanging out with us he could change. It could of really worked out for the better.

Sonic sighed. Perhaps it is better this way. He was the one who caused this and he—the imposter took responsibility of those actions, He became a hero. An infamous hero, but a hero nevertheless.

"Sonic?"

"Oh, Tails….it's just you," Sonic looked back once more and returned his gaze back to the memorial.

"Sonic…." Tails reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder. "There was nothing we could do about it, even if he did survive, all the humans still considered him an enemy—the government will be searching for him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sonic slowly closed his eyes.

Yes, the misunderstood.

Tails moved his hand and placed his arm around Sonic's shoulder consolingly. "Sonic, lets go to my house, I wanna show you something."

Sonic lifted his head and stared right into Tail's eyes. There was a sly twinkle in them. Tails broke off from him and flew ahead.

"Come on Sonic, I'll race you!!"

Sonic flashed a grin, "Tails, you know better than to race me," He shrugged his shoulders, "But if you insist, just don't cry when I leave you in the dust."

"Heh, I'm big now, you'll never see me crying!" Tails called back.

Sonic sped off leaving a line of dust for Tails to choke on—but he had a plan. Sonic ran through the forest that surrounded the mystic ruins, zoomed passed Big's house. Froggy, Big's best buddy, got caught in the gust of wind and flew in the opposite direction.

"Froggy!!!" cried Big the cat with a passion.

Sonic jetted across the lake, over a couple of mountains and hills, jumping over cliffs and speeding through valleys, finally stopping suddenly and abruptly at the doorstep of Tails home/workshop.

"Hmmm, "Sonic placed his hand shading his eyes to get a good view of the surrounding area. "Heh, and I took a huge detour too, oh well, I guess I win again."

"Guess again," said a familiar voice behind him.

"Huh?!" Sonic turned around to see Miles Tails Prower standing in the doorway with a smile from ear to ear, "Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna come inside?"

"Tails how did you…?"

"I'll explain, just come inside."

"Whoa…" Sonic breathed as he walked inside Tail's home. It was barely recognizable. There were ticking clocks and moving gears all over the place. Miles had small robot chaos that acted like servants. Omachao served them both a cup of warm hot coco. Sonic seated himself, his mouth open as Tails set down a strange disk like device on the table.

"Tails what the hell is all this?"

"Oh," Tails noticed his friend's reaction and laughed a little, "I've spent all winter long here in my shop experimenting different gadgets. I've borrowed a lot of ideas from Gerald Robotnick's research."

"Wha?" Sonic's eyes widened.

Tails blushed, "I couldn't help myself. Sure he was bad, but he was a _genius._ I secretly downloaded all available information on him and his research before ejecting from the space colony ARK."

"Hurmmmmm…" Sonic crossed his arms and closed his eyes in deep thought, "So how did you beat me, you must of cheated, somehow."

"Heh, heh, I did."

Sonic looked up to see Tails lifting the disk-like device to pass on to him, "What's this?" he asked, taking it into his hands.

"It's a trans-particle device."

Sonic moved the gadget about in his hands to examine it on all sides, "Tails speak English please," he asked lowering the object back on the table to look right at him.

Tails only sighed, "It's a teleportation device."

"Teleport?" Sonic picked the thing up again and gawked at it, "Really Tails? You teleported using this thing?!"

"Yup!" announced Miles quite happily.

"So this whole time I was running..."

"I was here waiting for you," finished Miles.

"Whoa Tails," Sonic crossed his arms and slowly nodded, "You never cease to amaze me."

To hear that kind of praise coming from his hero and friend caused his cheeks to glow with bashfulness and pride. So this is my own way, thought Miles. My style, my manner of making an impact on the people I care about. So they can one day say; Miles "Tails" Prower was a good fox who did such and such. Make my own way so they can know me instead of just Sonic's best friend.

"So…uh, this is what you wanted to show me?" asked Sonic who stood and began stretching his legs.

"No, no!" Tails stood suddenly, he knew how quick Sonic was to leave from one place and wanted to catch him before he did, "My reason for bringing here is to show you my latest invention.

Sonic lifted an eyebrow, "You mean this," he lifted the trans-particle device, "Is not your newest invention?"

"Nope!" Miles grabbed the end of a blanket that covered something large that loomed before them, "THIS IS!!!!" He tugged on the sheet with much vigor revealing an enormous machine. Steam pumped out from all directions there was also three capsules that were each about six feet in length. A large computer monitor flashing all types of lights with tubes connecting from the monitor base to it's capsules.

"What in the—Tails? What the hell is this?" Sonic gasped as he backed off from it. The last time he had seen technology like this was on the space colony ARK.

"You wouldn't believe it even if I told you!" cried Miles in excitement, "You just wouldn't believe it!"

"What? What?" asked Sonic as he cautiously walked up to the machinery. He stood next to it and gave it a few knacks with his knuckles, "Looks like a piece of junk to me—sorta like that cannon on the ARK."

"PIECE OF JUNK!!!" cried Tails enraged.

"Sorry, sorry," whimpered Sonic backing off immediately from the precious machine, "I mean, what's it's purpose?"

Miles Tails Prower puffed up his chest and placed his hands on his hips with much pride. "It has the power to transform animals into human beings." He explained calmly.

"What?!" exclaimed Sonic. He blinked once, twice. He suddenly understood the use of the capsules. "Tails…" he began slowly, "Can it really do such a thing?"

Miles scratched his head in doubt. "It's not completely finished yet, there is a few kinks still left to fix before I can test it…"

"Nuh-uh! I'm not gonna test that thing no way!" Sonic back from Tails slowly.

"Chill Sonic! I wasn't going to test you on it." Miles sat down and sighed, "I also need and incredible power source to keep it running." Miles gave Sonic that look.

"A Chaos Emerald," muttered Sonic solemnly. "Tails can you make a fake one—like you did last time?"

Miles nodded," I can, but, I need the real one to make it. Sorta like a reference, ya know?"

"Hmmm, I see…" Sonic pondered, "Tell me Tails, your idea for this came from—

"Yes," Miles replied. His face now became more serious and Sonic knew right then what he was going to say was something demure. "Sonic, Maria was in love with Shadow."

"Huh?!" Sonic lifted a hand and placed it on his head, "Get the fuck outta here! You have to stop lying your ass off, Tails!!!"

"It's true, I read it in Gerald Robotnick's diary," Tails ordered the Omachao to make them warm toasted bread before he continued on. "It was so much time they spent together that, they both fell hopelessly in love but there was one problem, Shadow was an animal—a hedgehog and well Maria was only a human girl. Since Gerald Robotnick only cared about the happiness of his granddaughter, he worked on a plan for a machine…"

"That can change animals into humans," finished Sonic, "That makes perfect sense…uh, did he actually build it?"

Miles shook his head, "Nah, he never did. I built this machine based on his plans making a few changes here and there of course."

"Shadow… No wonder he seemed so attached to the ARK," mumbled Sonic to himself.

"Sonic?"

"Huh—oh nah, it's nuthin'."

"Oh well, " Miles chomped on the crispy bread that the Omachao served. "In other news, Knuckles birthday is coming up!"

"Aww man!" Sonic covered his face with his hand. "It's already February! I can't believe it!" (Note: Knux b-day is Feb, 2)

Tails nodded. I'm planning that we all celebrate it on his island so he don't have to worry about leaving it unguarded.

"Feh, he's always leaving that shit unguarded. Every time he goes chilling with us is another day it stands without protection."

"Sonic, give him a break. Imagine yourself in his place, having to spend day and night protecting a large gem from getting stolen."

Sonic shuddered, "Don't even mention that, It gives me the creeps, no running what so ever? It's like prison. Then it hit him. Knuckles, he thought. All this time. All this time I knew him and I never realized the great burden that knucklehead carried of having to stay in a floating island day and night. Of course, he had a right to run off some time. Oh well, sucks to be him.

"When is it? His birthday I mean?"

"Tomorrow. Sonic, are you in la-la land? Are you even keeping track of the days?" Miles tilted his head in worry, "Sonic you've been acting funny."

Sonic rapidly stood, "I'm leaving!" He declared. He stretched his legs and walked to the door.

"Are you coming tomorrow Sonic?" Tails asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, don't worry bout it—See ya tomorrow. Uh, Tails?"

"Yes?"

Sonic shifted his feet uncomfortably, "Is Amy coming?"

"I think so…"

"Damnit!"

"Heh, heh," Sweat, Tails placed his hand behind his head. Poor Amy, is Sonic ever going to understand her?

"Oh well then—see you tomorrow Tails."

Miles smiled, "Bye Sonic."

The door rapidly closed as Sonic sped off with no destination, running just to run, leaving behind him, a long trail of dust.

* * *

**End Chapter**


	2. New Second Life

"_**Born on an island in the heavens,**_

_**The blood of my ancestors flows inside me**_

_**My duty is to save the flower from all evil deterioration"**_

- Knuckles Theme –

* * *

Chapter two – New Second Life

* * *

_The servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos…_

A dragonfly landed on Knuckle's nose which caused him to snap out of his train of thought.

Two times, he pondered, two times the Master Emerald shattered into pieces and I had to go and collect them, and in each time that I put them back together again I've met someone new.

The dragonfly buzzed around him a few times before it flew off in a different direction.

The first time it shattered, I practically went everywhere to find them. As I was piecing them together again, I had met Tikal and saw with my very own eyes the richness and beauty of my people the, Echidna. I also learned that Tikal's spirit lived within the Master Emerald and that it was her voice, gentle and sweet that had always guided me.

The second time the Emerald had shattered however was not such a soul searching quest. I had met my first rival, Rouge the Bat. A very scandalous bat, having the nerve of taking what's mine! I understand how passionate I get when it comes to defending what is mine. And I know in some way I've must have offended her….so at that time when we fought in space, so near the ARK, I apologized. She gave me the pieces that she had and the emerald was complete. She was something, that Rouge….

Knuckles sighed and looked up into the sky. I wonder what is she up to now? He mused. Heh, maybe just stealing some jewels somewhere. Knuckles blushed. She really is something.

The night sky seen from Angel Island is one of the most spectacular sights only second to the Mystic Ruins. The floating Island was about 30,000 feet above sea level away form smoke and artificial lights. The stars above were numerous and the moon hung in the middle of a sea of darkness that was the night sky.

Nine p.m., ten, eleven… the hours passed by idly as Knuckles sat on the steps. His eyes closed in light sleep. Eleven- thirty, eleven-forty, fifty-five—midnight. There just then, a sudden silence spread throughout the entire little island. The crickets hushed, the air became still even the ant that crawled so near to Knuckle's foot stopped dead in its tracks.

"_Knuckles,"_ called a voice soft and tender.

"Huh?" Knuckles awoke suddenly as he looked left and right.

"_Happy Birthday, Knuckles."_

He whirled around, "Tikal…" he breathed when he found her. She was seated on top of the Master Emerald and Chaos who was not too far from her watched Knuckles cautiously.

"It's my birthday?" He asked clueless. Tikal placed her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Oh Knuckles," she smiled , "That's why I'm here to congratulate you on your seventeenth birthday."

"That's it?" he had a slight suspicion that it may be some important mission that he had to do or something along those lines.

"No, Knuckles, nothing else, really." She pushed herself and let her feet fall to the ground.

"Oh," Knuckles flushed, "Damn, why did I act so cold? She only wanted to send me birthday greetings and here I am, questioning her motives. Humph, what a great guardian I am.

"Can I sit with you?" Tikal asked tilting her head a little.

"What, uh sure," Knuckles felt somewhat awkward having someone so special, so sacred, decide all of the sudden to spend some quality time with him. They sat at the steps together. Knuckles felt privileged as he looked toward the ground.

She seemed to glow with a type of beauty that was indescribable. Dressed delicately in the typical tribal garment of the ancient Echidna, she was a living remnant of his pride.

"Knuckles."

"Hmmm?" He quickly focused his attention towards her.

She laughed softly, "There's no need to be so uptight. Relax. I want you to get to know me more."

"Know you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she nodded, "I know everything about you, Knuckles it's only fair for you to learn about me."

Knuckles scoffed, "Yeah right." He crossed his arms and looked at her in disbelief and a sly smile on his face.

Tikal noticed how his sudden bashfulness immediately faded away. "Well, then ask me anything."

"Uhh…what's my favorite color?"

"Red."

Knuckles stomped his foot in disappointment. "That was to get you started!"

She laughed.

"What do I like to do the most?"

"Crow about how fine and strong you are," Tikal answered giggling.

"Not true!!" He cried, his face as red as his hair.

"What do you want me say?" her smile shone through, soft and sweet and Knuckles had to the other way, "That you beat up people most of the time?"

"Yeah," he admitted looking back at her.

She gave him a melancholy smile, "You would like to do that most of the time—

"But I can't." cut in Knuckles. He stood there looking toward the ground.

Tikal stood wanted so badly to reach out her hand towards him. Poor Knuckles, I have watched him day and night stand guard without compliant with a sense of duty. A sense of pride. All those days and nights alone. I remember when he was small how his parents gave him up to me. How since then, I've watched him grow. And he has grown into a fine young echidna.

"What? What's with that look?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"No, what is it?"  
Tikal shook her head and smiled. Stubborn as always. "I was just noticing how much you've grown, how strong you have gotten, too."

Knuckles placed his hand behind his head and smiled broadly, "Well you know, all it takes is a little training—you want me to show you…" he ran off looking for a boulder. Tikal stood watching. Once he found it he carried it and placed it at the foot of the steps.

"Watch this!" he called.

"Okay!" she shouted back.

Alright, thought Knuckles. He warming up and then delivered a direct deadly blow upon the surface of the rock cracking it first before it shattered into many pieces.

Tikal clapped and jumped at this great display of strength. "That was wonderful!" she ran down towards him. She tripped and Knuckles caught her before she fell.

"Huh?" she blinked

Chaos who had prepared his body to cushion Tikal's fall, straightened up again and glared at Knuckles who paid him no heed.

"I'm sorry I—" began Tikal.

"Its okay, those steps are ancient. It's easy to trip over them when you are not—HEY?!" He backed off in surprise, "I, I touched you, you're real? It can't be.."

She nodded, "The Master Emerald granted me another chance to live."

"What really seriously?!" He took her hands in his, "So you will stay here and keep me company?"

"Yes, like I always have…" she smiled warmly. Her cheeks glowed a supple pink.

Knuckles then realized what he was doing and he dropped her hands as if he had touched something cursed and whirled around, "Not that it would matter…"

"I'd _love _to."

She took his hand and led him back up the stairs, "Knuckles you want to learn more about your heritage don't you?"

"Of course!" he boomed with a smile.

"Well listen closely, because I will tell you stories passed down among our people."

Knuckles nodded. Both spent the rest of the hours into the night talking and sharing stories.

* * *

**End Chapter**


	3. Amnesia

_**Note**__: FYI – The Mystic Ruins is an olden ziggurat built by the Ancient Echidna. The story behind this ruin is from Sonic Adventure 1 for the Dreamcast. The creation of the opal is __entirely fictional and nothing to do with the original story._

* * *

"_**Oh Dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk,**_

_**Throw it all away.**_

_**No one can break you, nobody can tear you,**_

_**You live and endless life forever"**_

- Shadow's Theme -

* * *

Chapter three – Amnesia

* * *

Black.

A darkened obscure vision of something precious, priceless: lost, forever gone. Gone, gone, forever and ever and ever. Is it? Is it? Is it really…..?

Eyes of red-orange are shielded immediately from the light by its cautious lids as Shadow groaned in pain. His eyes still closed he forced himself up.

How long have I been here like this?

Where am I?

Who am I?

He looked around his surroundings. After a few minutes his eyes became adjusted to the bright light. He was in some type of ruin. The strong beam of light originated from a huge hole in the ceiling. The area he had been laying upon was dented inward resembling a crater.

It _is_ a crater, Shadow figured. Something came falling fast from the sky—me? Was it me? If so why? Why did I fall from the sky?

"Riiii—bit!"

Shadow looked around

"Ri—bit."

There it was again.

"Ribit, ribit----Riiiiibit!!!"

He lifted a piece of rubble to find a frog feasting on centipedes and all other kinds of bugs and insects that dwelled there.

"Oh," Shadow threw aside the stone and began to walk off.

"FROOOGGYYY!!!" cried a deep goofy voice.

"Huh?" Shadow looked up. Falling from the hole in the ceiling was this huge blue cat. Surprisingly he landed with much grace and proceeded to race towards his beloved amphibian.

"Froggy!" the big bellied cat cried once more. "Don't you ever fly away again!" He hugged the pet with much love. The amphibian enjoyed his friend's embrace and afterwards jumped on Big's shoulder.

"Did you save Froggy?" The grateful cat asked.

Shadow turned around ignoring him completely.

"What's wrong with him??" Big asked his buddy who answered him with a much puzzled, "ribit?"

The confused hedgehog wandered on though the complicated labyrinth that made up the deep interior of the ruins.

"Why am I here?" he spoke in a bare whisper. "What are those images running through my head? Why can't I identify them? Why can't I put myself together???"

Slowly,

Slowly,

Slowly,

I'm falling, falling……falling.

Shadow fell upon his knees holding on to his head. His mind swirled with unknown thoughts, memories and emotions. Feelings of rage, frustration and revenge. But underneath it all, was a sliver lining of love. A forbidden love, one that was forever lost, forever gone. He could not understand why he felt that way, in fact he could not understand anything he was feeling at this moment. All he knew, and understood was that it had to end. Somehow he had to make it stop.

A large hand landed suddenly over his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Shadow looked over his shoulder. Big the Cat loomed like a sky scraper over the short black hedgehog. Almost immediately, he shook off the friendly hand. Shadow prickled up and stood, backing away from Big.

"Leave me!"

"Huh?" Big scratched his head as he watched Shadow run off.

Running, the more he ran, the more speed he gained. His air shoes activated adding more speed. Sharp turns left right, the wind came in on cool bursts, he closed his eyes for just one second.

A cheesy smile,

blur of blue,

smart aleck voice,

He came to a sudden stop. I know him! Some how I do… …but his name… what was his name?

Placing a hand on his head, he searched his mind for answers. In the end he gave up.

"Curses," he muttered, "What is wrong with me…where am I now?" Shadow looked above and around him. He had reached a dead end. Drawings were on all four walls. "What's this?" he asked. Reaching out a hand, his fingers brushed against the ancient drawings.

Those images depicted the ancient echidna placing a black and white gem on a high pedestal which was then rooted in the direction of the rising moon. When the soft moon beams hit the gem the light that trespassed through it transformed the echidna into human beings.

Shadow stood in udder shock. "Is this possible?" he breathed. His mind flashed once more. He remembered and old but bellied man with a long mustache whom he called "professor".

"That's it I shall create a machine capable of transforming living creatures into their human counterpart!" The old man finished scribbling and turned to pat Shadow on the head. He remembered feeing hope, lots of hope—happiness. Yearning. Feeling also that there was a need to be on this earth because someone wished it so bad….**Maria**.

"Well, well looks like I'm not the only one down here searching for treasure."

Shadow whirled around, startled to hear a foreign voice coming from behind.

A snow white bat of sassiest kind stood with one hand on one side of her curved hips. White knee-high boots with pink heart shaped tips, gloves and pink heart shaped top, exposing a little cleavage just enough to cause imagination.

"Who are you—what do you want?" he asked. His eyes narrowed into a fierce glare.

The bat looked surprised. "Oh my, Shadow is that you?

She recognized me? Shadow thought wildly. Do I know her? "I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know any shadow—leave me…" he replied. He closed his eyes and placed his hands over his face. Rouge couldn't believe it, it's really him…. Shadow standing right there, alive.

Her eyes softened, it looked as if she was near tears, "We all thought you were dead..."

"Dead?!" His flamed colored eyes widened in shock, "Am I supposed to be dead?!!!" He cried.

Another storm of images began to rain upon him. He felt once more a sensation of falling. Still dizzy and groaning from his headache, Shadow dashed off in another direction. He gained speed and began to run faster, faster and faster. He sped through spirals and jumped off ramps. The freedom of racing was like a high, that adrenaline that it caused felt rich and was highly addictive. He made a sharp turn and all the way through some loops. He saw light, an outlet to the outside. He raced towards it feeling the need, an interior urge. It was a desire to race towards the light, out of the darkness that was his mind. A dark, dark, storm of confusing thoughts and feelings.

He came busting out of a ramp that shot him right out of the ruins. The forest that surrounded the Mystic Ruins was bare without any leaves, snow, a freezing blanket frosted the ground and covered absolutely everything. Shadow was falling and a mound of fluffy snow cushioned his landing.

Everything looked unknown, as if he was an alien from another planet unable to relate to anything around him. The sun was setting, he noticed that soon it will be dark. Looking around, he spotted his shadow. It yawned, stretching immensely. Shadow moved and saw that the shade was erratic but moved according to his movements. He tried to touch it. It was something invisible but still seen. Able to but touched but not felt. It cannot get wet and yet it can move across the water. It can move very fast, only depending on the movement of the one great light, the sun.

"Shadow," he whispered. He closed his eyes. He remembered being captured, gassed and placed in a deep dark sleep, being able to run so fast, so silently. "Shadow, he repeated once more, "My name is Shadow… Shadow the Hedgehog…."

* * *

**End Chapter**


	4. The Rise and Fall

Chapter four – The rise and fall

* * *

The bleak February wind gusted across the island shuddering Knuckles awake.

Crap. How could I have fallen asleep?! He quickly stood and franticly looked left and right. Knuckles turned to face the Emerald behind him.

"Did you take her away again?" He asked the gleaming gem. "Tikal… are you in there?" He placed a mitten hand upon the surface of jewel. Knuckles looked around. Left, nothing. Right, nothing. He turned and began to descend the stairs, still looking about.

"Tik—," Knuckles' shout was cut short by Tails' suddenly appearing behind a bush.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KNUCKLES!!!" He shouted along with Sonic who popped out blowing a party favor and Amy, who ran up to Knux and placed a wreath of dried flowers, perfectly preserved around his neck.

"What the…what's all this?" He asked lifting the wreath, inspecting it with much suspicion.

"It's your birthday, Knucklehead! What's wrong? Already got Alzheimer's? Or is it too many hits to the head?" Sonic sneered.

"Shut up!" Knuckles growled.

"Sorry I'm late!" piped a squeaky voice.

"Everybody turned and spotted Cream and Cheese arriving to the scene.

"Hey no problem, we just surprised Knuckles, so you just came just in time," replied Amy patting Cream on the head. The shy bunny walked up to him.

"Happy birthday Knuckles"

He smiled warmly, "Thank you, Cream."

"I brought my mom," she pointed towards the bridge where Vanilla the Rabbit was making her way to the island, holding in her hand a huge birthday cake. The site caused everyone to cheer with glee.

Plates were passed around and songs were sung and stories about good old times were told. The crew were all seated in a circle at the foot of the ruins' long stairs.

"Man," started Sonic, "Times sure change," he looked at Tails with much fondness," I found you crying in diapers and you've been with me ever since."

Knuckles chuckled, "And we were worst enemies."

Sonic laughed, "Yeah…"

"Uh, Knuckles?" asked Miles.

"Hmm?"

"When you woke up, we saw you walking around as if you were looking for something—were you?

Knuckles lips tightened. How should I answer? What should I say? And why do I feel like I need to keep Tikal a secret?

"Nothing," Knuckles replied, "I guess I just saw something that's all…nothing more."

"Oh…" Tails took a spoonful of cake popped it in his mouth. Still left at the end of his mouth was a piece of frosting, which Cream spotted. She took a handkerchief and leaned towards him and wiped it off.

"Oh," Tails flushed, "Thanks."

Sonic raised a brow but said nothing.

Amy Rose watched all of them with much tenderness and love. They are all my friends, my dear, sweet beloved friends… Her eyes moved and landed on the blue hedgehog. Ah…Sonic my love, how long will it take for you to see the love I have for you? Oh, but I will keep trying; I'll do whatever it takes for you to notice me…

"Eh?" Sonic the whole time, felt a stare over him and he then noticed Amy's eyes gazing lovingly at him. He tired to ignore it, acting like he never noticed. But it bugged him, irritated him. Just stop it. Stop it.

"Hey, Amy?" called Sonic calmly.

"Yes, Sonic?" She leaned closer to him.

"You're kinda staring pretty hard at me ya' know?"

"Oh?!" she placed her hands at her reddening cheeks, "I was?" she smiled shyly, "I didn't noticed."

"Do I got something on my face?" Sonic gave her a smirk.

"Maybe…." She giggled as she inched towards him.

"Aww, man Sonic thought, I gotta go before she sticks to me like glue…

Knuckles spoke up after a moment of silent eating, "Thank you everyone for doing this for me… This really caught me by surprise," He smiled warmly.

"It seems like you were about to call out to someone at the time we surprised you," commented Tails.

There was silence.

"Tails, you shouldn't say those kinds of things, it makes you sound like a nosy person and it makes others uncomfortable," Cream frowned and looked at Tails with a face that showed disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Tails flushed.

Everybody continued eating and sharing conversations with each other. Tails didn't really participated much but instead looked around him and at all of the vivid faces. Sonic cool and casual, Amy whose eyes were glued and in tune with Sonic's very gesture, Knuckles whose voice boomed with much happiness and pride as he shared some stories about way back when. He seemed really happy, thought Tails. He saw how his rich laughter filled the air after Sonic told him of some of his comedic run-ins and mix-ups he's had in the past. His eyes shone, his hands moved about expressing everything in gestures and words. He seemed to drink in their company…He _**is**_ lonely, thought Tails remembering the conversation he had with Sonic. He then looked and lastly noticed Cream. She was such a sweet person and just noticing her there helping out with the cutting of the cake and Cheese bouncing about her, she began to look beautiful. Tails looked back at his own hands and sank deep into his own thoughts. He never really noticed her. But over the long winter days, Cream and her mother often stopped by and he felt indebted them especially to her—Cream.

"You know," began Vanilla after another silence, "Back when you all saved the world that time, it was a wonderful night. All of the stars in the sky shone like diamonds…" Vanilla continued, "I remembered that there was one star that stood out. It was bigger than the North Star… It flew and streaked across the sky and I made a wish," she closed her eyes. "Then, the star moved and it seemed to have landed somewhere here on earth."

"Really?!" cried Tails.

"Yes," she answered quite calmly.

There was an awkward silence in the group. Amy Rose stood rapidly. Her bottom lip trembled with excitement.

"Where, where do you think it could be?!" she asked nervously shaking. No one else said anything but they all calculated and come to her conclusion. It's just that nobody wanted to say it or even believe it for that matter.

_Did Shadow survived?_

Vanilla put her finger to her bottom lip, "I think…yes, it seemed to have landed north from my house," she concluded. Then looking at all the different expressions she added, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, you didn't," soothed Tails, "Don't worry."

"Are you going to find the shooting star, Tails?" asked Cream. She was just as confused as her mother was. She was asleep when the world was threatened to be destroyed.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it… Maybe I might find a pot of gold." Tails laughed to lightened the mood.

Cheese screamed at him in a bickering set of Chao-like noises. Cream translated, "Tails, you find pots of gold at the ends of rainbows, not shooting stars."

"Oops, ehehe, sorry." Tails rubbed the back of his head with one hand, "I get all those myths confused.

"Sonic!" cried Amy, "Let's go and figure this out!" Sonic remained silent, his hand at his chin in deep thought.

"If I'm correct," began Knuckles, "The Mystic Ruins lies north of there."

"Then it's settled!" said Amy slamming her fist into her hand, "I'll go pack, me and Sonic are going to find out the location of that fallen star in the Mystic Ruins!" she boomed. "You wanna come too, Tails?"

Tails moved his gaze from Amy to Sonic, "Sonic?" he asked. His eyes watched as the blue hedgehog took to his feet.

"Amy…who said I was going?"

"But!"

"No buts, Amy," he looked at her calmly. He had a melancholy look, one that showed that he didn't want to go at it. "What gives you the certainty that he could be alive…and even if he was, what are the chances that he can become one of us?" Sonic looked up at the sky, "Shadow from the start, was fated to be different, different from everybody else."

"Sonic…" Amy's eyes lowered and gazed to her feet.

"I don't want to learn or find out anything that has to do with Shadow. He has always been a secret for everyone, I want it to stay that way—a mystery."

Tails wanted to change the subject—badly. He hated to see Sonic so upset. He was never like that.

"If there was an opportunity to like a human being—would you take it?" he asked. It was a question directed to everybody and it landed in the atmosphere and weighed heavy in the air.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!!" Knuckles cried out indignified. I stay enchinia for LIFE!"

"Me too," said Sonic. He looked at Tails and smirked, "I told ya, don't you ever take me as your guinea pig!"

Everybody laughed, Tails smiled. Sonic's mood lifted up again. That's good, he thought.

"I'll do it."

Everyone looked at Amy as if she had lost her mind.

"Defiantly," she continued, "Humans got soooo much more to chose from when it comes to clothes, it's amazing. Cute accessories too!

Everyone sighed, Cream and Vanilla smiled.

"I want to see how it feels like, ya' know?" added Tails.

"Well," began Sonic, "You've got the machine—make that plan work!" he encouraged.

"Machine?" asked Knuckles disgusted with the thought of such an idea to be a possible reality. Tails told everyone about the Animal-Changing Machine keeping the origins a secret.

"That's soo—cool!" Amy squealed, "I'll volunteer—Oh Sonic, please try it with me!"

"You lost your marbles!?" Find someone else!"

Amy bit her lip.

"Cream, do you wanna try it?"asked Tails softly.

"I don't know, I feel happy with the way I am, but it sure sounds fun!" she smiled and Cheese was bouncing all over the place. She nodded and stuffed her hand inside her pocket, pulling out a yellow gem. Tails backed off in shock.

"Cream! Where did you find that Chaos Emerald?"

"I found it while I was digging snow out of my sandbox one morning." She placed the precious gem in Tails' wide open palm with both of her hands, "Use it to power up the machine, Tails!" she smiled.

Sonic saw how his cheeks began to glow and how his eyes softened. He had to look away. Somehow he had to accepted it, that awful word…

"I will, I promise!" chirped Tails with all the certainty in the world.

"Those two seem rather close, don't you think?" whispered Knuckles into Sonic's ear.

"Yeah…" he whispered back. Sonic noticed that Knuckles' last remark was done with a little grin. _Am I the only one who's uncomfortable with this?!_ He thought. He saw Amy smiling and acting all bubbly and giggly. She must have noticed it as well. I bet even Vanilla knows because she's smiling too. I guess only Cream is the one oblivious of his feelings for her…

"Sonic? Where are you going?"

He turned and spotted Tails looking back at him. Somehow, Sonic thought, he always, always catches me right before I run off…"Well, the party's over and I'm gettin' bored," he answered casually. He stretched once, twice and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"There he goes," sighed Knuckles, "Amy, what are you going to do now?"

Amy sighed as well and placed her hands at her hips, "Well, first of all let me ask you; Are you interested in checking out that fallen star?"

It was true…it peaked his interest but Knuckles was more concerned on finding Tikal. _The Master Emerald granted me another chance to live…_

"I'm sorry Amy, I'd like to, but I have other things to attend to.

Amy pouted, "I'd thought so," she turned to Tails who was getting ready to leave with Vanilla and Cream. "Wait for me; I'm coming with you, Tails!"

"Sure, you can come with us," Tails called.

She ran up to him and she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Tails let me volunteer—I want to be human."

There was something in the seriousness of her voice that shocked him. After all, with a dangerous experiment, anything could go wrong, since it messed with the atom configuration of an organism.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his face solemn.

"Yes," she nodded, "Who knows?" she giggled, and "I'd love to see Sonic's reaction!"

"Amy!"

She turned around the see Knuckles looking at her, "Keep me posted, about the fallen star thing. As soon as I fix things up here, I'll head over and start investigating."

Amy Rose's face broke out in a brilliant smile, "Yup! Don't worry, Knuckles, I'll tell you everything!"

"Good."

"Bye-bye, Knuckles!" she cheered as she walked off.

"Bye Knuckles!" cried Tails, "Happy birthday!"

"Good bye, I hope your birthday wishes come true!" chimed Cream with Cheese singing behind her.

At the mention of "birthday wishes" he face colored up flushing up to the deepest shade of scarlet. _I wonder it if will come true…_ He thought.

The small group broke out in smiles and laughs and Knuckles stood there, like the guardian he was, watching until they were nothing but a group of dots in the distance.

* * *

**End Chapter**


End file.
